


Leather and Lace

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sutan helps Tommy gain Adam's attention - with a corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Alas, RL has been kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass lately so [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wynkat1313)[**wynkat1313**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wynkat1313) was AWESOME enough to step in and beta this for me. A big thank you goes out to her for her hard beta work and hand holding. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Leather and Lace

"Are you sure he's gonna like this?" Tommy asked nervously.

Sutan pulled back and gave him that look, the one that said 'do not be wasting my time'. "Honey, you saw that picture right?"

Tommy nodded, his face flushing a bit.

"He's gonna love this. And don't go getting all up in a jealous snit right now, you know he was just posing. It meant nothing."

Tommy shifted uncomfortably and then heaved out a huge sigh. "I know, but she really was beautiful."

Sutan pulled back again, the lip brush poised right above Tommy's lips. "Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. You're just as beautiful, if not more, **and** you're Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Baby, he spent the better part of six months kissing you, groping you, and chasing you all over the stage, all over the world. You're the one that got the epic birthday present – your very own song."

"Monte got a song."

"Not like yours. Now hush, so I can finish your lips."

Tommy stopped talking and sat patiently while Sutan worked. When he was done, Sutan stepped back to admire his efforts. He spun Tommy around to look at himself in the mirror. "Look at your face and then look at the whole package. Trust me, he's not gonna know what hit him."

Tommy stared at himself in the mirror. Sutan had used the light silver eyeshadow on his eyes, spreading glitter out from the corner of his left eye into the shaved part of his head. There was a soft pink tinge to his cheeks, and his lips were graced with a very lightly shaded pink lip gloss. He darted his tongue out quickly to taste and smiled, strawberry – Adam's favorite. He let his eyes drift down to his bare shoulders, his prominent collarbones and finally to the lace covering his torso.

The corset Sutan had picked out for him was black with hot pink piping and ties. It was lace layered over satin and it gave him curves even he didn't know he had. He slid his hands down his chest letting them fit into the curve of his waist where the bottom of the corset met supple black leather. He backed up a step to get a better look at the skirt. It was pencil-shaped, according to Sutan, and landed just above his knees. He knew from earlier that walking in this skirt would be a challenge, but Sutan assured him with the shoes that wouldn't be a problem.

His eyes drifted lower taking in the fishnet stockings covering his legs. The garter straps holding them up were new and he was still getting used to them. He could feel the snaps under the skirt and it made him blush to think of Adam feeling them and knowing immediately what they were. His eyes fell to his feet taking in the shiny patent leather strappy heels Sutan had let him borrow. Those were definitely a bitch to walk in, but they'd keep his stride short and slow, which he needed for the skirt.

He let his eyes drift back up until he met Sutan's in the mirror just over his shoulder. He smiled, his eyes lighting up and telling Sutan everything he couldn't say out loud. Sutan smiled at him and took a step closer putting his hands on Tommy's shoulders. He leaned down so his mouth was right next to his ear.

"I told you. You look beautiful. I hope he's sitting down when you walk in because if he's not, you're going to knock him right off his feet."

Tommy clenched and unclenched his fists nervously and Sutan squeezed his shoulder.

"Now go knock him flat on his ass."

Tommy turned around and hugged him, whispering 'thank you' in his ear, kissing his cheek lightly and walking toward the door.

"Just so you know, Raja will expect full details tomorrow."

Tommy paused at the door and smiled. "Tell Raja if all goes well, we'll do lunch, a late lunch."

He walked carefully out to his car and slid behind the driver's seat wondering just how the fuck girls drove with heels on. He kicked them off and drove in his stocking covered feet all the way over to Adam's new place, not even really sure how he got there, his head too full of second thoughts. Not that he would back out because he knew Sutan would kill him if he did. And he wouldn't be the first. Monte had been after both of them for months to admit there was something going on and just come clean about it, although he suspected Monte had been a bit more insistent with Adam than Tommy, only because he'd been friends with Adam longer.

He smiled a bit, his hands relaxing on the steering wheel as he imagined the conversation between Monte and Adam.

 _"You know you're an idiot right?"_

 _Adam would shoot a glare over toward Monte who would just laugh into his beer._

 _"I mean seriously, you two kiss each other on stage almost every night for six months and you don't think he's gonna fall for you? Dude, the kid has it so bad for you and you are just stringing him along. Do both of yourselves a favor."_

 _"What?" Adam would ask sullenly._

 _"Talk to him or stop teasing him and let him find his own piece of tail."_

Funny how that always came out sounding eerily similar to the real conversation he'd had with Monte while Adam had been in Paris. Monte had told him then that he was going to have to make the first move, that he was going to have to be the one to show Adam that whatever was happening between them was okay. So he'd bided his time, let Adam come home, settle back into his scene in LA, spent New Year's with him, basically just laid low until Sutan had dragged him out a few days ago and chewed his ear off about wasting time and had convinced him to let him come up with a plan. Looking down at himself now, he hoped Sutan was right. He hoped the idea that had sparked after the RuPaul Drag Race kickoff party was a good one and he hoped it worked.

He slowed down as he reached Adam's driveway and pulled all the way up so his car was hidden from the street. He shut the motor off and strapped the heels back onto his feet. He took a deep breath, another quick look in the mirror and stepped out of the car, wobbling a bit on the heels and holding onto the frame for balance. Once he was sure he was okay again, he shut the door, smoothed down his skirt, and walked toward the door.

Tommy stood on the doorstep, his heart pounding in his chest. Monte had told him to make the first move and this was a big fucking move on his part. He only hoped Adam liked it as much as Sutan thought he would. He reached out and pushed the doorbell before his nerves got the better of him and then stood there nervously, waiting for Adam to answer the door.

He heard footsteps from inside heading to the door. He felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. He licked his lips nervously and tried to smile. He gave up when he realized he probably looked like a dork. So he just stood there until he heard the doorknob turn.

"Hey Tommy. Holy fuck!"

Tommy looked up at Adam, smiling tentatively and watched as Adam's eyes raked over his body, undressing him where he stood. He felt the skin of his chest flush, felt the heat creep up his neck into his face at the scrutiny. He met Adam's eyes when they finally traveled back up to his and swallowed. Hard. "Hi."

"Hi? You look like sin served on a silver platter and the best you can say is hi?"

Tommy shrugged, suddenly conscious of his bare shoulders. Sutan was right, he felt different like this, more exposed, more vulnerable, more feminine. He shivered a bit as the wind picked up just at that moment.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Will you please come in?" Adam held out his hand.

Tommy smiled, took his hand and let Adam lead him inside. He stood in the foyer as Adam shut the door and slowly walked back around to stand in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but Adam held up a hand.

"Wait, just – just let me look at you for a moment."

Tommy nodded and watched as Adam studied him again, from head to toe. He walked slowly around him and Tommy felt his skin grow hot again, he clasped his hands nervously in front of him, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. He didn't even know where that urge came from, it wasn't something he normally did. He let out his breath when Adam finally came back around to his front.

"You look beautiful," Adam said softly and Tommy flushed with happiness.

"Thanks – Sutan –"

Adam laughed, his hands resting lightly on his hips and his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I should have figured. This has Sutan's handiwork all over it. Did you lose a bet or something?"

Tommy's heart dropped like a stone and he couldn't keep the hurt look out of his eyes. He dropped them to look at the floor and mumbled a response. "No."

He flinched when Adam reached out to touch his shoulder but couldn't resist when Adam's finger ended up under his chin, pushing his face up to meet Adam's gaze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I apologize."

Tommy swallowed hard again and nodded, his heart still aching a bit.

"Did you do all this for me?" Adam asked, a hint of awe in his voice.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Tommy retorted petulantly.

"Okay, I deserved that. So wanna tell me why you let Sutan get you all prettied up for me?" Adam pressed.

Tommy bit his lip, staring into Adam's eyes, hearing both Monte and Sutan in his head telling him not to fuck this up. "Isn't it obvious?"

Adam frowned for a minute. "Is this about the other night? Sonique? Baby, you know that was just to see how much Twitter would explode. She's got a boyfriend. Besides, you know she's not my type."

Tommy closed his eyes, clenching his fists in frustration. He didn't know how much more obvious he could be, unless, he opened his eyes. "This has nothing to do with that."

He took a deep breath, leaned up and pressed his lips to Adam's. He licked at Adam's lips and Adam opened right up for him. Tommy slid his tongue into Adam's mouth, just like he used to do on stage, except this time there was no cue demanding the kiss be cut short, and no audience looking for underlying meanings.

He felt Adam wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer, felt his other hand wrap around his neck, tilting his chin the way he knew Adam liked it. And then Adam took over the kiss, driving his tongue into Tommy's mouth, possessing him and Tommy finally slid his arms around Adam's waist and held on. He clung to Adam as he pulled away to lick lightly at his jaw. He bit gently at Tommy's neck and then soothed the spot with his tongue. Tommy moaned when Adam sucked an earlobe into his mouth, tonguing the piercings.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Adam whispered.

Tommy pulled back to look at him. "I tried, just never found the right words. I'm better with actions I guess. Why do you think I let you make out with me on stage for the last six months?"

"That's why you let me kiss you on stage? Because you wanted me kissing you off stage?"

Tommy shrugged, feeling his face flush again. "I mean it's not the only reason, it was good for the show and the fans loved it. But I'm not gonna lie –" he ducked his head against Adam's chest muffling his voice.

"What?"

Tommy repeated himself but the words were again buried into Adam's chest. He felt like kicking himself for chickening out, could even hear Raja bitching at him tomorrow. So he took a deep breath and looked up at Adam again. "I started looking forward to those kisses and everything else we did on stage."

He blew out a deep breath of relief and let his forehead fall back against Adam's chest again. He felt Adam's arms tighten around him, felt him brush a soft kiss of the top of his head.

"So you did all this just to get my attention?"

Tommy nodded, not looking up at Adam. "Monte says you're the densest fucker on the planet. I started to agree with him when throwing myself at you on stage all the time didn't get me anywhere. Sutan dragged me out a few nights ago and said he was gonna help me. He didn't say how. Honestly, I don't think he came up with this plan until after the night of the kickoff party."

Adam chuckled softly, his breath moving Tommy's hair a bit. "That would explain the wicked glint I saw in Raja's eyes after she saw me with Sonique."

Tommy stiffened at the mention of her name and Adam kissed his head again. "Shush you, forget about her. As if I would want her when I've got you right here in my arms. Besides, you know she's not my type."

This time Tommy pulled back to look at up at him with interest. "Oh really?"

Adam nodded, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Just what is your type?"

"You," Adam said softly before pressing their lips together. Tommy felt his tongue licking at his lips and opened them, sinking into Adam's embrace. He felt Adam's hands go around his waist, felt them spanning the ties at the back of the corset. He moaned into Adam's mouth as his dick started to harden at the image in his head of Adam's pale hands on the black lace covering him.

Adam took a step forward, forcing Tommy to step back until he hit the front door. Tommy felt Adam's hands cup his face as they kissed, his thigh pressing against his growing erection. He tried to spread his legs to let Adam's thigh slip between his but the skirt was too tight. He whimpered, thrusting toward Adam. Adam pressed his thigh against him more firmly, his hands slipping down to Tommy's bare shoulders.

Tommy could feel the heat from Adam's hands on his skin, it felt like it was burning. His hands skimmed down Tommy's arms, lacing their fingers together, their tongues tangling inside their mouths. Adam let go of Tommy's hands and lightly placed them on his hips.

Tommy reached up and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, never breaking the kiss. He pushed closer, wanting Adam's arms wrapped around him. He let out a satisfied sigh when he felt Adam's palms rub gently over his shoulder blades and then slide down the lace fabric covering his back.

Adam pulled back then, grabbing Tommy's wrist and tugging. He wobbled a bit on the heels but righted himself quickly enough to follow Adam through to the living area. They stopped when Adam pulled him close and started kissing him again, almost as if he couldn't bear to go another step without tasting Tommy one more time. Tommy sucked greedily on his tongue, making tiny noises of approval as Adam's hands ghosted up and down his sides before finally settling on his waist and pulling him close.

Tommy could feel Adam's erection pressing at his thigh and he rubbed against it, smiling into the kiss as Adam's grip on him tightened. He pushed into that grip when it dropped to cup his ass, Adam's hands warm even through the leather of his skirt.

"What are you wearing underneath this skirt, Tommy Joe?" Adam murmured against his mouth, before bending down and licking a stripe up his neck.

Tommy clung to him, his fingers stroking the hair at the nape of Adam's neck. "Nothing," he whispered, "except stockings."

"Fuck," Adam breathed out.

Tommy grinned again, knowing he'd be thanking Sutan and Raja for this. Adam bit his neck, sucking up a mark as his fingers found the zipper on Tommy’s skirt. Tommy bit his lip and arched his head back, letting Adam have more of his neck, as those deft fingers slid the zipper down and pushed the skirt slowly over his hips, letting it drop to the floor. Adam pulled back, holding Tommy's hand as he gingerly stepped out of the pool of leather at his feet.

Adam held his hand as he sat down on the big leather chair behind him, pulling Tommy onto his lap. Tommy straddled him, his knees on either side of Adam's thighs and his cock trapped between his corset and Adam's t-shirt. Adam settled his hands on Tommy’s hips, spanning his back just at the edge of the corset.

"Are you gonna take that off?" Tommy asked breathlessly.

Adam smiled. "No baby, I want you to ride me just like this."

Tommy's eyes fluttered shut as Adam's hand stroked his fishnet covered thigh. His finger slid back and forth under the garter strap, making Tommy wiggle a bit in his lap at the ticklish sensation. Adam laughed softly, "I wanna make you do that more often."

"Fucker," Tommy growled.

"You love it."

Tommy's eyes opened and met Adam's. Unspoken words passed between them and Adam reached up, combed a hand through his hair and then grabbed a handful tugging it back, baring Tommy's neck again.

"Fuck," Tommy breathed out as Adam sucked at the mark he'd already made.

He pressed his hands against Adam's chest, his thumbs just over Adam's nipples. He stroked them slowly feeling them peak under his touch. He rocked his hips rubbing his ass over Adam's erection and his own into Adam's belly. Adam's hand slid down to cup his ass, squeezing it, urging Tommy to continue.

Adam's hand felt large, heavy, and hot on his skin and it made his dick throb with need. Tommy brought their mouths together again as Adam rubbed his ass, his finger delving into the top of his crack. He pushed back against it, wanting it, needing it to go farther.

Adam must have recognized his desire because he dipped his finger lower, lightly circling it over Tommy's hole. Tommy pushed back into his touch again, moaning against Adam's mouth. "Please," he whispered. "Please stop teasing. I've waited so fucking long."

Adam tugged at his hair again, tilting his head, slanting their mouths together, the rhythm of his tongue matching the maddening slow circling of his finger. Tommy rocked against him, desperately, needing the friction against his dick but not getting it.

"Hey, slow down, I'll get you there, I promise," Adam murmured against his lips.

Time seemed to stop then as Tommy slowed, rubbing his dick up and down Adam's stomach, sometimes catching just the edge of his jeans, hissing at the rougher sensation. Adam steadied him with both hands, guiding him a little with the press of his fingers.

"Adam," he breathed out. "Fuck. Stop with this fucking teasing. I'm not some goddamn blushing virgin."

Adam laughed. "Oh you're bossy when you dress like this. I kinda like it."

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at him.

Adam just smiled back. "Baby, we're gonna have to move this to the bedroom, I don't have any supplies out here. Contrary to popular belief I don't have lube and condoms stashed all over my house."

Tommy shook his head, a smug smile on his face. "Nope, got some right here."

Adam's eyes widened as Tommy slipped his fingers into the bodice of his corset and pulled out several condoms and packets of lube. He threw his head back and laughed. "Sutan?"

Tommy nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, wanted to make sure I was prepared, that nothing would interrupt 'the moment'."

"So um, what did you have to promise him for his help?"

Tommy blushed and ducked his head, mumbling. "I'm meeting Raja for lunch tomorrow. I'm supposed to give her all the dirty details."

Adam chuckled again. "Ooo, a dirty girl lunch."

Tommy slapped his chest lightly. "Shut up, fucker. I'm so not a girl."

Adam thrust up sharply. "Thank fuck, or you wouldn't be sitting here in my lap waiting for me to fuck you."

Tommy groaned rolling his hips forward again. "Yeah, so um, when are you gonna be doing that?"

"Now," Adam growled.

Tommy reached down and rubbed a palm over the erection straining against Adam's zipper. "About fucking time," he huffed out.

Tommy unzipped Adam's pants and freed his cock, stroking it as Adam's hands clutched his waist. He handed one of the lube packets to Adam. "Loosen me up."

Adam smiled. "Yup, toppy."

"Shut up and get busy."

"Yes sir."

Tommy stroked Adam's cock, anxious to feel it in his ass, hissing out a breath as the first of Adam's fingers breached him. "Fuck, that feels good."

He pushed back onto Adam's finger, loving the burning stretch, the pleasure edged with just a hint of pain. "Fuck yeah, more."

He thrust back as Adam added a second finger and then a third. Tommy ripped the condom open with his teeth, spitting the foil piece away, hoping it landed on the floor. He rolled the condom over Adam's cock.

"Now, I'm ready now."

"Okay, fuck you're bossy like this."

Tommy leaned forward and bit Adam's lower lip gently, sucking it in between his teeth. "You like it though don't you?"

He watched as Adam's face flushed. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Tommy let go of Adam's cock and braced his hands on the back of the chair on either side of Adam's head. "Fuck me, I'm ready," he said softly.

Adam nodded silently, his pupils wide with arousal. He wrapped a fist around his cock and guided the head of it to Tommy's entrance, his upper lip starting to shine with sweat. Tommy held Adam's gaze as he felt the blunt head pushing at his entrance. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, letting himself sink down as Adam pushed up. He let a moan escape his lips just as Adam slipped past his muscles. He bit his lip harder, gripped the chair tighter, the feeling of fullness overwhelming. "Wait," he puffed out breathlessly and Adam stopped, tensing underneath him. "I'm okay," he reassured Adam, "just need a second here, fuck you're huge."

Adam relaxed underneath him, the worry leaving his eyes, and Tommy smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."

Adam nodded and pushed up again, closing his eyes as Tommy sank further down on his cock until it was fully seated inside Tommy. They stayed motionless as the silence stretched between them. Tommy was still, resting his forehead against Adam's, adjusting to the feel of Adam inside him. He could feel Adam's dick throbbing inside him, wondered how it felt for Adam. Adam's arms were draped casually over his thighs, his hands resting lightly at the top of the swell of his ass, just waiting, but Tommy could feel the tension just below the surface, as if Adam needed this moment just as much as he did. Tommy took a breath and started to move. He rocked his hips back and forth and Adam started to thrust. Adam's grip on his waist tightened as he started to guide Tommy's movements.

Tommy arched his head back with a startled gasp when Adam thrust up and hit his prostate. "Holy shit! What the fuck was that?"

Adam smirked, "That is why sex with a man is so much fun."

"Do it again," Tommy pleaded.

"With pleasure," Adam smiled as he thrust up again.

"Fuck, yeah," Tommy moaned as Adam leaned forward and licked the base of his throat.

Adam's hands slid up and wrapped over his shoulders just as Tommy's rested one of his hands on Adam’s chest. Tommy started to move faster, using his legs for leverage. Adam's hands slipped back down to his waist, guiding his movements again, as Tommy pushed down to meet his upward thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building, a tingle at the base of his spine that told him it wasn't far off. He bit his lip, his eyes closing as he worked himself up and down on Adam's cock, trying to get it to hit the correct spot.

Adam shifted again and pleasure exploded through Tommy on his next thrust. "Fuck, more, please, need to come now, please Adam."

He felt one of Adam's hands slide up his back and push him forward until he was looking right into those blue eyes, the intensity so much he almost couldn't hold Adam's gaze.

"Kiss me," Adam demanded softly.

Tommy did as he was told and pressed their lips together, opening his mouth to Adam's tongue and running his hand through Adam's hair. Tommy could feel Adam's heart racing in his chest, the sweat beading up on his skin. It made him want more, made him want to see Adam come undone. Adam shifted again so that he was hitting Tommy's prostate with every thrust. The moan Tommy let out was completely swallowed up by Adam, his fingernails digging into Tommy's skin until Tommy was sure he was going to leave marks behind.

Tommy tore his lips away from Adam's so he could catch his breath and look at Adam. "Fuck," he groaned.

Adam's eyes were dark with need, his skin flushed, his hair mussed, he looked like a hot mess, and it made Tommy's arousal spike even more because he was the reason Adam looked debauched. The tingling in his spine spread outward, his dick throbbing as Adam kept hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars. He gripped the back of the chair, grabbed Adam's shoulder with his other hand and started to beg.

"Fuck, come on, please."

Adam reached between them, wrapped his hand around Tommy's cock and started to stroke. Tommy's movements reached a frenetic pace as he worked himself up and down on Adam's cock and thrust into his hand. He threw his head back and let out another needy plea as Adam swiped a thumb over the head of his cock, pressing into the slit. Adam leaned forward and licked his collarbone. "Do it, come on Tommy Joe, come for me."

And that was all it took.

Tommy felt his balls draw up and then all he could see was white as his ass clenched down hard on Adam's dick and come spurted out of his cock all over Adam's hand. Adam continued fucking him through his orgasm until he felt Adam shudder underneath him, softly calling out his name. He fell forward against Adam, resting his head on Adam's shoulder, trying to calm his heartbeat and catch his breath.

Adam's hands rested on his ass, fingers splayed out over his sweat-slicked skin. Tommy took a deep breath, grateful now that Sutan hadn't tied the corset as tight as he'd wanted him to. Adam's head was resting on the back of the chair and Tommy smiled when Adam turned and softly kissed his shoulder. His knees were aching but he was too sated and endorphin high to worry about them right now. Adam continued kissing his collarbone and shoulder until finally tilting his head back and resting it on the chair again.

"Please tell me Sutan is letting you keep this outfit."

Tommy turned his head so he was looking at Adam's profile, a light pink blush coloring his cheeks. "It's mine."

Adam turned his head, a sly smile on his face. "It's yours?"

Tommy nodded. "Raja went shopping and picked it out for me, who knew she was a perfect size judge?"

Adam laughed. "After spending the better part of six months on tour with you, of course Sutan's gonna know your size baby. We were living out of each other's pockets. Fuck, why didn't we do this sooner?" he sighed.

Tommy curled his hand around Adam's neck and placed the other one over his heart. "There was too much at stake. It's not like we didn't fool around, we did plenty of that. We just didn't assign a meaning to it."

"And now? What meaning are we assigning to it now?"

Tommy smiled, his cheeks coloring again. He shrugged, "Why don't we just sit here for a while and enjoy it before we start putting labels on everything. Can we label things tomorrow? I just want to bask and then I want you to fuck me again, only on the bed this time."

Adam smiled then, capturing his lips and kissing him tenderly. And that was all the answer Tommy needed. Smiling into the kiss, he felt Adam's fingers playing with the hot pink laces falling over the swell of his ass and wondered just how it would feel when Adam finally undid them and laid him bare.

  
 ****

The End.

The picture that inspired this:

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=33f4a5v)


End file.
